What if
by buneary709
Summary: What if the characters in Pokemon found Fanfiction about them? What would their reactions be? Suggestions for certain ships/people will be taken.
1. Ash

What If…

What if the characters in the Pokemon world found Fanfiction about them? What would their reactions be? Suggestions for certain ships/people will be taken.

Ash:

Ash stared at the computer screen in disbelief. Giovanni… his _dad_? The boss of Team Rocket? How was that even possible? People believed this stuff? Scrolling down the page, there were also about 100 other people listed as his "dad". He stared at the page about his mom and Professor Oak. _No way_ Ash thought, amazed. There was also a guy named Silver… who was he? Ash had never heard of him in his life. Then a sudden thought came to him. If Professor Oak was his father, then, that would make Gary his Nephew. At that thought, Ash was rolling on the floor, laughing. Finally, after a few minutes, he got up, wiping his eyes. Wow, he should show this to the others. They probably would get as much of a kick out of it as he did. Actually, he had forgotten to check. Were there any stories about him, the Great Ash Ketchum? He searched Ash Ketchum in the Search engine, and got 398 records on him. He felt his chest swell with pride. Wow, he was famous in a place he didn't even know of! Looking farther down the page, he saw a story that looked interesting. Clicking on it, he saw it was a poem about him. Wow… someone had written a poem about him? Slightly off his personality, but, no one could always be correct. Wondering what else people could write about him, he searched Ash in a box, which surprisingly had his name in it. Looking down the page, he was paired with at least 100 different girls. Sure, some were about him becoming a Pokemon master, but most were about him and… Misty? He actually had never thought about getting a girlfriend, because, that was Brock's area of business. Everyone thought Brock was so dumb when he would fall for every girl in sight, so Ash really thought that if he got girlfriend, everyone would think HE was like Brock. Shuddering at the thought, Ash also saw words that didn't make any sense, like AAML. When he tried to search it, he realized the only connection between them was that the main characters in the stories were him and Misty. (Author- Well, he is dense, so obviously he wouldn't realize that it stood for him and Misty with _romantic_ qualities) Temporarily stumped, he found a story about Dawn and Paul. Actually, in this particular one, Dawn and Paul ended up married. Staring at the screen, Ash burst out laughing. He HAD to show Dawn this. Or, then again, maybe not. Dawn might just kill him, in assumption that he had written it. There were also stories about Ash and Gary, which people which nutty imaginations had written. He highly doubted that he and Gary would end up "together" some day. Sure, they were rivals, as well as friends, but he would NEVER love Gary. Less than end up married to him. The closest he had ever felt to Gary was a sibling relationship, mainly because they had grown up fighting with one another. Looking once again, he saw one that portrayed him as a lovesick guy, desperate not to look like a jerk, but admit his true "feelings" for Misty. The closest love that he had ever felt for Misty was one of family. It was the same with Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, Gary, May, and Dawn. The only thing that was different was that he felt a little bit closer to Misty, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, and Gary because he had traveled and known them the longest. Deciding to check this site in the morning, he closed the window, making sure he knew the address. . The people who created the website must have been nuts, Ash decided before falling asleep.


	2. Misty

Misty:

It was late at night, and Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City, was finding her way around her sister's newest fashion, something called a laptop. It was filled with amazing information, including some news on her. When Misty first saw it, she was amazed that she was famous enough to be included on the internet, what she was finding the information on her. There were many fan sites dedicated to her, as well as people who believed her and Ash should be together. They called themselves "Pokeshippers". Misty giggled. What a funny name. Then there were people who called themselves Orangeshippers, which were people who believed her and Tracey should be together. She stared at the screen, not believing what she was seeing. Okay, she was amazed enough at being paired with Ash, Tracey, and Brock, but _Jessie_? That was never going to happen.

Switching to a different site, she couldn't help but ponder at the idea of her and Ash being a couple. After all, they were close, and they had been friends for as long as she could remember, starting about 2 months after she had began her Pokemon Journey. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have all the friends she had now. And she wouldn't have become nicer instead of her meaner self at the beginning of their journey. If she were to have one of them as her boyfriend, Ash would be the one, as dense as he was sometimes. Plus, he was the one she missed the most after splitting with him and Brock on their journey. Not that she didn't miss the others, but most of them kept in contact, even if it was a brief phone call now and then. Tracey, Sakura, Casey, Ash's Mom, and Professor Oak still kept in touch. And she also had a few run-ins with the bad guys, Cassidy and Butch. None from Jessie and James, they were probably to busy trying to capture Ash's Pikachu, as usual. Some things never changed. Her sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily had come home from their trip a while back, but they had other things to do. To Misty, it sometimes felt like they were taking advantage of her, and she wondered why she didn't stick up for herself. Maybe soon, she could try and convince them to let her go on her own journey. That would mean she still would have a chance to see Ash again. And to question him on why he hadn't been keeping in contact with her. "Like, Misty, what are you doing with my laptop? Shouldn't you be like, going to bed soon? You know the Gym inspectors are coming tomorrow, like, first thing in the morning." Daisy said as she entered the room, staring at the youngest Cerulean sister, waiting for an answer. "Sorry Daisy, I'm getting off now," Misty apologized as she exited the window. "It's like, totally all right little sis," Daisy said as she went to go give Misty a hug. "Finally, it took like forever, but you finally have a real sense of style. You know, I knew one day you'd turn out to be as beautiful and awesome as us." Rolling her eyes at her sister, Misty changed for bed, and then pulled the covers over her head, hoping that one day soon she would be able to see Ash and Brock again.


	3. Brock

Brock:

Nurse Joy was amazing. It was a given. He could go on and on and on about her, but this didn't seem like the appropriate time, even though to him, there was never a wasted moment when Nurse Joy was nearby. After splitting with Ash once again on their never-ending journey, Brock had come to a Pokemon Center, where he had realized he had to contact Ash about something he had left behind. Nurse Joy had led him to the Pokemon Center's newest addition, something called a computer. It was the most amazing piece of technology he had ever seen, and he loved it so much because Nurse Joy was the one to introduce it to him. And, best of all, he had read so many things about him. He was definitely a better Pokemon Breeder than he thought. After Nurse Joy had showed him this computer, he had contacted Ash first thing, and then did a little bit of exploring, where he had also found his hopefully, soon to be, future. Though he had known it all along, had had never thought _that_ many people had known it. Had he been that obvious about his love for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny?

At least, he should've saw this coming. Everyone knew his destiny more than he did. Of course this was true, he was sitting here in front of a computer screen, reading what people called Fanfiction, but, seeing as he didn't know what that meant, he assumed it to be his future. After all, they both began with F, right? And, he didn't go to a Pokemon trainers school, where they taught you everything, so that was another factor that contributed to his unusual show of dumbness. Or, maybe it wasn't unusual. He did sometimes lose his mind when it came to pretty women, mainly his Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. But, this site was also used for other stuff, not only his future, but Ash, Misty, and so many other people he couldn't name then all. Some people who had written these had paired up one person, like Ash, with more than 10 girls. So, Brock assumed the most stories about one person's future would be the one to come true. So, in that case, Ash was going to be with Misty, he was going to be with Nurse Joy, May was going to be with Drew, Dawn was going to be with… Either Paul or Kenny. Though, he deeply suspected that it was Kenny, because it seemed like Paul was to coldhearted to notice anything, let alone the feeling that Dawn might like him. Going on… Jessie was going to be with James, which was more obvious than anything, Tracey was going probably going to be with Daisy, Max was going to be with Vivi, Casey was going to be with Georgio, and Butch was going to be with Cassidy. He had suspected most of them, except for maybe 2 or 3. It was too bad he hadn't told Ash his future after he had found this, but maybe it wasn't. Ash, being his normal weird self, wouldn't have comprehended it. "Brock, I think it's about time you got off," Nurse Joy said as she entered the room, speaking in her usual caring voice. "Oh, Nurse Joy, of course, I would do anything for you," he said, hearts appearing in his eyes as he kneeled on one knee in front of Nurse Joy. Luckily, he had given all his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, so Croagunk couldn't ruin this moment. "Brock, don't make me go get Croagunk," Nurse Joy said sweetly, which snapped him out of his trance. "But… how did you know?" Brock said in amazement. Nurse Joy smiled knowingly "Let's just say I got a little warning from Ash. Remember Brock, your room number is 13, and I hope you have a good night." Nurse Joy finished as she left the room, leaving an extremely confused and angry Brock left in the room.

Note: At the part where Brock listed all the so called "futures" that were going to come true, I wanted to use characters that were Main and reappearing characters, so I went to Serebii. Net and looked at the list. If I didn't use some of them, it's because some characters only reappear throughout one region, not all of them. I also didn't list the ones with people who didn't have a certain ship, like hunter J, and ones who already were together.

On a different note…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy, I decided to update faster than usual. Updates, hopefully, should come over the weekend, or once a week. Also, don't forget to suggest some characters, because I already have a list, and I am willing to add to that. The list is the people who Brock listed in his "list" of people who were going to get together in the future.

Next Character: Tracey or Ritchie


End file.
